


Drabble 6: I fell in love with you...

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Long Drabble? hahaha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: Minho wants to book a ticket to Germany.





	Drabble 6: I fell in love with you...

**Author's Note:**

> For Ate Mina, congratulations on being accepted to your university of choice! So proud of you unnie! :>
> 
> Note: Not a proper one shot but yeah, I tried shifting back to my old fluffs lol. This is a good start I guess haha

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I fell in love with your silent hope and adoration, your wits and your enigma._

 

 

Minho smiles at his phone screen, the pad of his thumb gliding across. He's looking at the pictures Taehyun sent him just a while ago -- pictures from his Berlin travel with his older clique as Taehyun works on his own projects.

 

Minho stops at a certain photo where Taehyun is walking away, his face lonesome as he looks back. On the bottom of the photo is: _"When can we be together?"_ and Minho had to stop himself from booking a flight to Germany.

 

 

_I fell in love with your harsh recklessness and chaos, your screams and your demons._

 

 

Minho remembers Taehyun all throughout the day. They were shooting for a show and he knows he needs to focus but thoughts of leaving to be with Taehyun plagues his mind. They had a rough time last year to the point of them breaking things off because it was just too tiring. Minho thought it was for the better, only to realize that being separated was even harder.

 

He always borrowed courage from beers and wines and sojus for his calling Taehyun at ungodly hours to talk about nonsense during their hazy break up period. Both of them unsure why they were still talking when they were supposed to end things as they were. But Minho was never really drunk at any of those times anyway, so he knew how Taehyun stayed up talking with him until two in the morning, trying to make him understand that he was never coming back to the band.

 

"Then at least come back to me." Minho spurted and he winced quietly at his weakness, Taehyun's silence on the other line making him feel worse.

 

"I mean --"

 

“I will.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come back to you.” Taehyun cleared his throat; Minho could see him raking his hair back, embarrassed. “I will come back to you.”

 

Minho smiled, was suddenly sober. “I’ll wait then.”

 

 

 

_I fell in love with your innocent pain and wonders, your dreams and your nightmares._

 

 

Minho calls Taehyun later that day, mind still boggled by the thought of running away and leaving everything behind.

               

The ringing stops and Minho prepares a: “Hel – “

 

 “Hyung. I miss you.”

 

Minho chokes, his eyes stinging and red as he accidentally ends the call. He stares at his phone, wide, confused eyes as he breathes in and out, surprised at what Taehyun greeted him with. He sits down on the concrete ground after, his knees too weak to keep himself up. A few seconds later, his phone starts ringing and Minho answers it grudgingly –

 

He never prepared for such a day when Taehyun openly tells him how he feels.

 

 “Why did you hang up?!” Taehyun is irritated.

 

“Why did you suddenly give me a heart attack?! Do you want me to die early?!”

 

“That’s exactly why I’m telling you what I feel! Because life is too short!” And then Taehyun continues to talk about some artists he met, who preached him on the subject.

 

But Minho’s too preoccupied with the sudden confession that in the middle of Taehyun’s tale, he chuckles and blurts out a shy: “I miss you too.”

 

 

_I fell in love with your luminescent light and darkness, your ideals and intuitions._

 

 “I want to come there.”

               

  “You should, Berlin is really pretty. Maybe you could suggest to make your next mv here, come with the other hyungs.”

 

 “I don’t care about Berlin. I want to be there _now_ because you’re there.”

 

Taehyun smiles, knows it is impossible and imagines Minho beside him instead. “Then maybe my next destination is Vietnam.”

 

_I just… fell in love with you._

 

 

 


End file.
